The New Adventure Begins: The Tale of Lucy Heartfillia
by yaoindsakurapetals
Summary: An addition to the Fairy Tail archive of how Lucy starts a new adventure by leaving the first. In other words another story where she leaves Fairy Tail, I hope you like my version Eventual M rated material. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT FOOL!


Hola como estas~ Anyway here is a little backdrop of what is involved with the anime and not. Okay so basically Natsu and Lucy met the same and Erza went through all that drama with Jellal, and Gray as well, you know with Lyon and Ur. The only difference is that Rogue and Sting don't come in after the 7 year thingy, and are there now because I love them so much and I want a herd of exceed...SOOO~CUUUTEE~ 3

oh and Wendy just doesn't exist because I said so. (she's cute but I'm not a fan, so sorry Wendy fans! ^.^;)

Hey does anybody notice that in pretty much every Lucy story, there has to be a mention of her rent! XD That apparently is her primary issue~

Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY WHICH WAY, because if I did would I really be writing fanfiction?

* * *

"Aa-ah! I'm so tired!" I whine to Plue ,who is currently held tightly to my chest, and he gives me a cute shaky smile. A solo job finished with just enough to pay for rent, and the town was left without a scratch, that's a Fairy Tail miracle right there.

I walk to the guild on the familiar stone streets, and a little part of me wonders why it doesn't feel the same. Usually it fills me with happiness going to the guild, because all my nakama are there...and Natsu. A sigh slips past my lips thinking about Natsu and I forget that ominous feeling.

A fool I am for falling for that pink-haired idiot, it's been only a year since I joined and somehow during that time I find I can't pull my eyes, nor my thoughts away from him. Even now, no especially now, having not seen him for a week...I wonder if he created another huge mess...

I'm so lost in thought I almost ram right into the old wooden doors of the guild. "Woah, that was close." I murmur quietly to Plue who coo's back in response. I push open the doors and put a smile on my face ready to greet my friends.

*CRASH*

I almost drop Plue, as I instinctively put a hand on the fresh wound on my cheek, blood seeping through the cracks between my fingers. "W-what? G-g-guys?" I say hesitantly looking around at everyone at the guild. No one would meet my eyes, not even Levy, and I feel that heavy ominous feeling stir in my belly. What was going on?

And then I see them.

Their lips were in a firm line, their arms crossed over their chest, and I can't help but wonder was it one of them who threw the glass...I could have been hurt, was that their intention? But why would they do that...we're nakama aren't we?

"We've been talking about you Lucy, and we've come to a conclusion." Erza said first trying to get straight to the point, while the boys glare at me. I let out a shaky breath, and lose my train of thought, I clutch Plue's trembling form tighter and he hugs my arms as well sensing the coldness in the air. I'm scared.

"Lisanna go ahead and tell her." Natsu said his tone cold and dark, the complete opposite of his usual demeanor. My heart ached and yearned for Natsu to smile and hug me, to say that they were just messing with me, please Kami-sama let that be the case.

"Erza? Natsu? Gray? Lisanna?" I ask nervously,ignoring the worried and curious eyes that were watching the scene unfold.

Lisana stood up from her seat, her eyes holding complete and utter blankness, " We don't want you on OUR team anymore." The tears left before I could stop them and my legs trembled violently, this was a nightmare...it must be, I _need _it to be.

"Why?" the words sounded garbled even to my own ears, the disbelief and sadness wrapped their heavy hands around my throat, choking me, drowning me.

"Because you BITCH! You're just using us! We should have had this talk a long time ago." Gray started with a shout, but ended softly as if the words that scorched and lashed at my heart were hurting him to. Natsu continued for him though not one hint of sorrow in his voice as he began to list things off, things they never considered telling me,"Exactly, you were never useful in battle,you put your spirits in danger, your whine about every little thing, and the worst of all is WE take all the damage, all the sweat and tears...and you come along acting like you were apart of that all. You're a pathetic, and conniving bitch."

Oh Natsu please stop...don't hurt me with those cold charcoal eyes...don't burn me with your words...don't shatter me with your hate..._please_ stop... I force my mouth to open and remove the tremor in my body that was bound to make me fall.

"Guys I swear I would ne-" another glass is thrown my way, and I'm surprised to see that it was Gray who had done it, I wanted to argue I did really...but then I looked into their eyes.

Betrayal. Hatred. Sadness. Coldness. And a little disbelief...all directed at me.

I stand there trying to grasp the situation but for some reason, reason itself kept escaping me, and I can't come up with an answer.

I hear laughter, it sounded dull and lifeless.

It was my own.  
"You won't listen to me anymore will you?" I ask them, and they don't respond still giving me the same distant stare.

At this point I hadn't really expected one anyway.

"Fine, I'm gone." I say, and walk back out the door that I had just come. I hug Plue who was trembling in my arms, and I'm not even ten feet away before Master is right there in front of me,his small aged hands gripping the old wooden cane tightly his knuckles had turned white. His small frame held sadness, and I understood immediately this isn't what he wanted to happen. I smile and kneel in front of my master, "...Yes, Master Makaraov?"

" Lucy I know they hurt you just now, and I'm sorry to say that I did nothing to stop their thoughts from going astray. I may be like a parent to you, but that also means like a parent I must let you learn life's lessons even if they hurt. Even if I don't like the outcome." I nod my head and wipe at the tears flowing like streams, Plue had gone back to the Celestial Spirit World.

"And so I have a question for you, Lucy...what would you like to do?" his old wise eyes are sad, and I blink. What _would_ I like to do? The whole reason I left home was to join Fairy Tail, but...

But...

"Lucy I considered you my daughter the moment you entered my guild...and I will even if you leave it...though I don't want you to.." Makarov placed his old bony hand on top of my head, and gave me his goofiest grin, a total contrast to the tears streaking down his face, that I pretend not to notice." Consider the path that is best for you, think about what will let you live. What will make you smile, laugh, even cry, the way that seems right to you. Is it here...or is it elsewhere?"

I know what I have to do, it's clear in my mind even though I know it's going to hurt.

Grinning a teary grin along with him I hug him, and stand tall. " I guess this means you have to remove my tattoo huh?" I ask no real strength in my voice despite my current façade. He nods and raises his hand and places it over the top of mine, where the pink Fairy Tail crescent has rested for more than a year. Seconds later it's gone, just like a snap from my fingertips it's gone, there's not even a tingling sensation.

"Remember you are always welcome here,and that there are some who would miss you, please visit once in a while my dear Lucy..." and he walks into the guild the usual drunken smile is not present as he walks through those doors and I can't help the guilt that sneaks into my heart knowing that it's my fault he's not smiling. I know he's going to tell them goodbye for, probably scolding them the whole while.

I stare at the sunny sky above me and wonder how am I going to start my adventure this time...

3 weeks later

"Hey baby, you alone?" a bald man with sunglasses, a lavender color button up shirt accompanied by a pair of blindingly white pants followed a horrendously lecherous grin says with the utmost of confidence. But all he got in response from his victim was a snort, before she turned to walk in the opposite way.

His mouth gaped open in shock,but he soon recovers and grabs her arm before she could get too far. "Let me go." she said calmly holding her arm firm ready to jerk away from her harasser if he goes too far.

"Come on sweetheart don't be mean, I only want to play." and as his other hand reached for her chest another more masculine one reached for his. Twisting it so that it was now behind the pervert he says,"Seeing trash like you ruins my day! Get out of here fucking pervert!" He pushes the bald man backwards and the woman starts walking again, not even taking the time to acknowledge the pissed blonde man who rescued her.

"Hey, Blondie are you alright?" she visibly twitches at the blonde comment and turns toward her "savior". "Yes, I would say thank you Mr. Bumblebee,but I did not ask nor did I need your help. Have a nice day." her monotone voice betraying the annoyance that was portrayed in her pretty brown eyes.

He gave a once over of her appearance, and took note on everything she was wearing. A white hoodie zipped up all the way, and a pair of tight dark green cargos that went to her knees, along with a pair of plain white sneakers.

"You're that blonde chick from Fairy Tail aren't you?!"

Sting pov

Another boring mission, kinda wish Rogue had come along, instead of staying to avoid any chance of a train ride.

"Come on sweetheart don't be mean, I only want to play." I looked up and felt a surge of annoyance immediately, and not one to keep things inside I grabbed that fucker's arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Seeing trash like you ruins my day! Get out of here fucking pervert!" That'll teach you baldy, oh yeah what about the chick he was talking to. I turned to see her walk way and asked as politely as I could slightly angry for the lack of thanks, "Hey, blondie are you alright?"

She didn't seem to like that

"Yes, I would say thank you Mr. Bumblebee, but I did not ask for nor did I need your help. Have a nice day." I twitched at the girls monotone voice, but stared at the girl as her mind seemed to wander off...wasn't she that one girl...the one who those crazy bastards from Fairy Tail are looking for..I stare hard at her body and there's no doubt in my mind now that it's her. They specifically pointed out the large breasts. And even though her hair was shorter and her expression a little colder than the one in the picture shown, I can't just forget a girl as sexy as her.

" You're the blonde chick from Fairy Tail aren't you?!" I shout out to her as I make the realization.

Lucy pov

...Are you fucking serious?

They insult, and throw glass at me, to only later feel guilty and look for me. Even though it wasn't my choice to leave the team it **was **my choice to leave the guild, and they still want to get in my way!

This blonde man named Sting,when asked, said that a group of four from Fairy Tail have been handing out pictures and asking for my whereabouts, he also says that they were screaming about wanting back their Celestial Mage.

I'm pretty sure Master Makarov did not approve of their antics considering he was the one who gave me permission to go, I hope he puts an end to their stupidity soon, though it does bring back a little memories of before the incident...I wonder if Natsu actually misses me or the conveniences that I brought.

I sigh and look at Sting who's sitting across from me in a local café, staring at me like I was some kind of new creature...not freaky at all.

" Okay Sting" when I said Mr. Bumblebee I wasn't too far off now was I..." Thank you for telling me about this, now if you excuse me." Even though I had no where in my mind to go, I just wanted to_ not_ be stared at by some strange random man, although he 'saved' me I prefer to be a solitary nomad now-a-days.

When I left three weeks ago, all I knew was that I had to leave, so after taking care of some personal matters like paying for the last of my rent, I decided to travel Fiore. The first time on the train alone was obviously sad and depressing, but after a while and honestly quite surprising I found it pretty exciting seeing and meeting all kinds of things and people. Making money is the only inconvenience, since I never stay in one place for too long, and I can't stay in one place for too long because I don't have the money to do so. Usually when I'm travelling between towns and cities I take on a few tasks from fellow travelers and they pay me for my services.

"Hey blondie you in there?" I twitch a little in annoyance. " You know my name use it **Bumblebee...**you know what nevermind we probably won't see each other again anyway.."

And finally after receiving no response ,which I took as silent agreement, I decided to take my leave, happy to know that I had finally gotten rid of the man known as Sting.

Or at least that's what I thought would happen.

* * *

I know you're probably thinking there's no way Natsu and them would react like that! But I'm just trying to think like this: Natsu, Gray, Erza, and blah blah blah have a similar mind set when it comes to nakama, they is mucho important! So imagine to them how it would feel if they thought they had every reason (the ones Natsu stated) to think that one of their 'nakama' was actually just using them to up their status. I mean they are all powerful wizards ith tempers so they would be seriously pissed and want to kick some ass, but they also put into consideration that they actually liked spending time with Lucy (When Gray seemed to be in disbelief), even though to them ,at that moment they decided that it wasn't worth it. Also take into consideration all of the betrayals they've felt before especially Erza with the Jellal thing, you know it's got to be horrible when they think someone close to them is just using them. So to avoid anymore good memories with Lucy, they felt it would just be easier to kick her out of the team. Does that make sense?

And wouldn't you agree that ,even though a common one, Bumblebee is a good nickname for Sting?


End file.
